Castigo
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Giotto tiene demasiado papeleo, ¿a quienes se deben semejantes daños en los lugares más extraños e insospechados?, ¿Tsuna se lo dirá?, ¿Y que castigo le dará Giotto al enterarse? G27.


_**Advertencia: **_Este One-shot es un G27, espero les guste, es el primero que hago, jeje.

_**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

_Castigo _

.

.

.

Aquella tarde Giotto di Vongola estaba ahogado en trabajo, los papeles se balanceaban por toda la habitación en una clara burla a su persona. Y mientras él trabajaba sin descanso aparente, todos sus guardianes y amigos se habían salido a tomar un paseo junto a la próxima generación que actualmente ayudaba haciendo trabajos para él junto a sus compañeros.

¡Incluso se habían llevado a su Tsunayoshi!, aquel chico de dieciséis años, cabellos castaños y orbes chocolates que parecían observar a través de las personas. Oh, como amaba a ese chico.

Sí, Giotto lo admitía, desde que conoció a Tsuna se había enamorado de él, aun recordaba cuando lo conoció. En ese entonces Giotto tenía trece años y Tsuna tenía nueve, ¡era tan adorable de pequeño!

Un suspiro soñador escapo de sus labios de solo pensar en el muchacho. Mentalmente se abofeteo, ¡no era momento de estar fantaseando con su Tsunayoshi!, tenía trabajo como para dos meses enteros y el muy condenado de G se había largado sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Oh y no es que G fuera malo ni nada, pero sabía muy bien que de alguna forma u otra Giotto hubiera terminado por convencerlo de ayudarlo y su salida con su hermano menor Hayato y su pareja Asari, se hubiera visto frustrada.

Así que, ¡No señor!, Giotto debía aprender a hacer las cosas solo, el hombre tendía a hacer el vago y G no estaba dispuesto a estarlo persiguiendo por media mansión Vongola para ponerlo a hacer lo que se suponía era su trabajo.

Y como bien sabía que el rubio tendía a distraerse con todo y todos, opto por llevarse a todo aquel ser viviente que pudiera habitar la mansión, con la servidumbre incluida.

-G es tan malo. –lloriqueo Giotto, observando todo el papeleo que le faltaba por acabar. ¡No saldría jamás de su oficina!

¡Y cómo es que le estaban cobrando la guarida de juegos de Byakuran di Gesso!, peor aún, ¿Cómo es que en las cuentas a pagar venia el cobro de un hospital psiquiátrico y la destrucción de una bodega de suministros de un supermercado?

¿Y quién demonios fue el que voló una fábrica de cosméticos y el que electrocuto a un capo de otra famiglia?

No podía ser cierto, ¿de verdad le estaban cobrando las reparaciones de una piscina pública?

-¿Qué han estado haciendo? –pregunto Giotto con desdén.

Tenía que pagar daños a propiedad ajena, hospitales psiquiátricos, atenciones médicas, multas por daños a zonas verdes protegidas y secuestros de animales del zoológico.

-¿Quién demonios se robo animales del zoológico? –pregunto dejando el papel de nuevo sobre su escritorio, bastante desconcertado. –Y sobre todo, ¿Quién fue el que se cargo el ala este de la mansión?

Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con sus guardianes, de verdad que sí, a este paso lo dejarían en bancarrota, aunque eso era exagerar, pero no podían seguir siendo tan, tan destructivos.

Ahora bien, en resumidas cuentas, tenía que pagar por hospitales tanto mentales como normales, reparación del ala este de la mansión, de una piscina pública, multas por destrucción a propiedad ajena, a una bodega, una fábrica, zonas verdes y robo al zoológico. ¿Algo que se le olvidara?

¡Oh, sí!, la sala de juegos de Byakuran, el albino amigo de Tsunayoshi. Aquel chico que de seguro ya había desarrollado una enfermedad por tanta azúcar que consumía.

Un suspiro desesperado se deslizo por sus labios. ¡Dios!, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan destructivo.

-¿Giotto? –una suave voz llamo su atención, una voz que reconoció en seguida como la de su Tsunayoshi.

-¿Tsuna?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogo confundido. –Pensé que te habías ido con G y los demás.

El castaño término de ingresar por la puerta, llevaba una bolsa en sus manos y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Giotto. Tsuna esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Cuando G-san comenzó a lanzar dinamitas a un hombre, pensé que sería buena idea regresar. –comento el chico un poco sonrojado.

No admitiría que había regresado porque lo extrañaba, ¡eso era algo demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta!, además no mentía con lo de G, el pelirrojo se había enfurecido porque un hombre quiso manosearlo y le lanzo sus ya bien conocidas dinamitas. De seguro ahora le cobrarían a Giotto la reparación del parque de atracciones.

Pero la híper intuición de Giotto le decía que el menor le estaba ocultando algo. Por más cierto que fuera lo de G.

-Por cierto Giotto, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, estabas diciendo algo cuando llegue. –cuestiono Tsuna curioso, viendo como el ánimo del rubio decaía de nuevo.

-Mira esto, ¿tú sabes algo, Tsuna? –le pregunto, mostrándole los papeles. El menor los tomo con curiosidad y mientras los leía, comenzó a reír nerviosamente. -¿Qué pasa?

Tsuna alzo la vista y observo al capo.

-Pues…lo de Byakuran es culpa de Adelheid y Hibari-san. –sonrío avergonzado. –Byakuran quiso molestar mucho a Enma-kun y pues…Adelheid se enfado, y Hibari-san dijo que estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa y tenía que ser mordida hasta la muerte, luego ambos comenzaron a pelear ignorando a Byakuran y pues…sus peleas son algo…violentas, terminaron con todo el sitio. –suspiro Tsuna recordando lo acontecido.

Giotto palideció.

-¿Y lo demás? –volvió a preguntar. Tsuna releyó la hoja.

-Lo de la fábrica fueron G-san y Hayato, los dos estaban jugando con sus dinamitas y no se fijaron a donde las lanzaron. Lo de las zonas verdes protegidas, creo que fueron Alaude-san y Hibari-san entrenando, ya sabes, se emocionan. –le recordó. –El hospital psiquiátrico, creo que fueron Daemon-san y Mukuro, por diversión, o eso fue lo que dijeron. Lo del capo electrocutado fueron Lampo y Lambo, no sé bien que paso. –explico seriamente. –Lo de la piscina fue porque Daemon-san asusto a Lambo y el comenzó a correr sacando sus llamas y como hizo enojar a G-san y Gokudera, los dos le lanzaron sus dinamitas. De ahí viene también lo de los gastos médicos. El robo al zoológico fue Onii-san, se trajo un león. –recordó el castaño.

-Ya veo…-murmuro Giotto aun algo depresivo.

Tsuna le miro con pena, y recordó entonces los pasteles de chocolate que traía.

-Giotto, ¿no quieres un poco de pastel de chocolate? –le ofreció, alzando un poco la bolsa de plástico que tenía en sus manos. El rubio alzo la cabeza automáticamente, muy emocionado.

-¿Pastel? –pregunto alegremente.

Tsuna le sonrío cálidamente y se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a los sillones de cuero que tenía Giotto en su oficina, con una bonita mesa de centro de madera fina. El rubio lo siguió y se sentó frente al más chico, quien comenzó a acomodar los trozos en los pequeños platos que le habían dado en la pastelería.

Giotto lo observaba como si estuviera hipnotizado, y es que el chico se movía elegantemente aun sin notarlo. A pesar de lo torpe que el mismo se consideraba, el chico tenía una elegancia de la que todos en la mansión Vongola ya se habían fijado.

-Voy por té. –aviso el castaño, saliendo de la oficina sin dar tiempo a que Giotto dijese nada. Tsunayoshi regreso a los pocos minutos con las tazas, caminando bastante concentrado para no matarse en el camino, eso le provoco a Giotto un sentimiento de ternura.

-Te ayudo. –dijo parándose, para ayudar al menor con la bandeja. Tsuna se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa que dejo al rubio prendado.

Con parsimonia, ambos comenzaron a comer el delicioso pastel de chocolate, ¡era un manjar!, pero mientras comía, Giotto recordó que Tsuna había omitido lo del almacén y la mansión.

-Tsuna. –lo llamo, mirándolo fijamente. El castaño se sintió nervioso al ser observado tan fijo por el mayor.

-¿Q-que pasa? –pregunto nerviosamente. Giotto dejo el plato vacio sobre la mesita y regreso sus orbes azules a su adorado Tsunayoshi. -¿Y qué fue lo que paso con el almacén y la mansión? –pregunto seriamente.

El castaño trago grueso, oh Dios, ¿Cómo se lo decía?

-P-pues, l-las d-dos fue-fueron m-mi culpa. –tartamudeo el chico. –El almacén fue por parar la pelea de Hibari-san, Alaude-san, Daemon-san y Mukuro. Y lo de la mansión fue en una pelea con Xanxus. –explico avergonzado.

Giotto abrió la boca y sonrío maliciosamente al ver que Tsuna bajaba el rostro para no mirarlo.

Oh, se le estaba ocurriendo una genial idea. Con sigilo, el rubio se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Tsuna, hasta quedar situado a su lado, lentamente se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja y con un susurro le dijo.

-_Creo que tendré que castigarte, Tsu-na…-_canturreo en su oído.

El chico sintió una corriente eléctrica viajar por todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Giotto chocar en su oreja, susurrándole de esa manera tan, tan…tan malditamente sensual.

Dios, ¿porque tenía que gustarle tanto el capo Vongola?, y es que el rubio era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien y el de Tsuna, de seguro un día moriría por culpa de Giotto, se dijo el castaño al sentir que el mayor mordía ligeramente su oreja.

¡Que alguien lo matara ahora mismo!, sentía su cara tan roja que hasta dolía, su corazón palpitaba descontrolado y juraba que no estaba respirando por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, pero muy en el fondo le gustaba.

Lentamente el rubio rodeo con su brazo derecho la delgada cintura de Tsuna y con su mano libre tomo el mentón del menor entre sus largos y delgados dedos, acercando su rostro al suyo. Y antes de que Tsuna lo notara, Giotto ya está presionando sus labios contra los suyos, con sus orbes azules cerradas.

Primeramente trato de separarse, pero el agarre se fortifico y tras unos segundos, el castaño opto por dejarse llevar, honestamente no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para separarlo de sí, porque en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y mucho. Con una sonrisita, Giotto alzo al castaño, provocando que este soltara un chillido, y el rubio aprovecho para meter su lengua en la cálida cavidad del menor.

Ahora el capo estaba sentado en el sillón con Tsunayoshi en su regazo, quien se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del mayor.

La boca de Tsuna era dulce y el sabor del chocolate estaba impregnado en ella, su lengua saboreaba la ajena, en busca de que la lengua de Tsuna participara con la suya. El menor soltó un suspiro extasiado al sentir los roces de la lengua de Giotto sobre la propia.

El rubio sentía que con tan solo un beso ya se había vuelto adicto a los labios de su adorable castaño, quien correspondía sus movimientos con algo de timidez, timidez que solo lo hizo profundizar aun más el contacto.

Tras unos momentos, la falta del aire los hizo separarse. Tsuna respiraba muy agitado y sentía su rostro más rojo que el cabello de su amigo Enma, no sabía si era porque Giotto lo observaba de esa forma tan profunda, por el beso o por las dos cosas.

Muy probablemente eran ambas cosas.

-Te amo, Tsuna. –le susurro el mayor al oído, besando su cuello momentos después. El castaño se estremeció, era una sensación tan…placentera.

-Y-yo también, Gio-Giotto. –musito avergonzado, tratando de desviar el rostro.

Aquello hizo a Giotto sonreír contra la piel cremosa del chico, dando un ligero mordisco. Tsuna gimió un poco al sentir los dientes pellizcando su piel.

-Oh, eres tan adorable. –sonrió.

-Oh, cállate. –se sonrojo furiosamente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro de nuevo. El capo tomo delicadamente el rostro del Décimo entre sus manos y antes de que Tsuna protestara, volvió a unir sus labios con los contrarios, que lentamente volvió a corresponder. Ahogando cualquier queja en su garganta.

Y de nuevo, sus lenguas estaban en guerra, los brazos de Tsuna se enredaron en el cuello de Giotto, hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio del oji azul, mientras que el mayor apegaba a Tsuna apretando más el agarre en su cintura.

Oh, si así planeaba castigarlo Giotto por cada cosa que destruyera, entonces muy probablemente se portaría mal más seguido.

El actual jefe de Vongola sonrío.

-Oh, solo espera al próxima castigo. –dijo sensual en el oído del castaño, quien sonrió ladinamente.

-Lo esperare con ansias. –gruño juguetón, para volver a ser atacado por los labios de Giotto.

.

.

.

Fin~


End file.
